


Почти

by Amarillis_L



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Он переступает с ноги на ногу, и Джафар поворачивает голову. Тусклое лезвие на длинном шнуре устремляется к Масруру..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти

Золотистым потоком песчинки ссыпаются из одной прозрачной колбы в другую. Масрур лениво наблюдает из-под опущенных ресниц, как постепенно вырастает маленький бархан за стеклом. Он давно перестал считать, сколько раз переворачивал часы с самого рассвета. Неподвижный, раскаленный полдень бьет сквозь открытые окна. Масрур не вникает в беседу Синдбада и Джафара. Если им понадобится что-то, ему скажут, а пока он не хочет слушать повторяющийся час за часом разговор. Он чувствует, как медленно нарастает напряжение в голосах, кажется, даже песчинки текут медленнее, опасаясь сделать неверное движение.  
— Мы попробовали все, — устало говорит Джафар. Масрур понимает, что он сдается первым. — У нас больше нет никаких доводов?  
Масрур замирает. Он слышит запах опасности в воздухе также четко, как запах фруктов, заветревшихся на столе, пекущегося хлеба на другой стороне улицы или пыли в подушках на полу гостиничной комнаты.  
Последняя песчинка падает на вершину остроконечного бархана.  
— Почти.  
Масрур беззвучно произносит это одновременно с Синдбадом. И кажется, что от одного короткого слова душный воздух в комнате холодеет. Масрур ненавидит это слово всегда. Синдбад ненавидит его только, когда говорит Джафару.  
Масрур неотрывно смотрит в спину Джафару, на поникшие плечи, опущенную голову. Видит, как тот лихорадочно и бессмысленно перебирает бумаги. Масрур сжимает руку в кулак, словно берет чью-то ладонь. Каждый раз он почти решается сделать это, но всегда опаздывает.   
— Почти, — соглашается Джафар. Масрур точно знает, что он соглашается. Не повторяет, не переспрашивает, не уточняет. За много лет Масрур изучил разные оттенки слова «почти» и научился не ошибаться.   
Он поднимается неторопливо, тяжело. Со стороны можно подумать, что тело затекло от неподвижной позы, но с Масруром никогда такого не случается. Просто тяжелеет в груди, и эта тяжесть свинцом растекается по рукам и ногам.  
Он ждет в коридоре, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки. Мимо проходят постояльцы, опасливо косясь на высокую фигуру, неподвижно замершую у двери. Его легко можно принять за молчаливого охранника. Но двое, оставшиеся в комнате, не нуждаются ни в его кулаках, ни в мече. Поэтому Масрур про себя подбирает слова, перекатывает на языке фразы осторожно, словно пробует незнакомое оружие. Джафар любит слова, и Синдбад тоже. Они знают их огромное множество: как звучат, как пишутся, как сплетаются в ловчую сеть, как режут сердце или разум. Масруру так не научиться и за всю жизнь.   
Через час или около того Джафар переступает порог комнаты; вздрагивает, когда Масрур кладет ему руку на плечо, и бесконечно медленно оборачивается. На его лице улыбка, брови приподняты в удивлении, но в глубине зрачков уже клубится тьма. Масрур хочет сказать, что знает, как болят сломанные кости, хотя никогда не ломал их; как ноют на погоду старые шрамы, или выворачивает душу слово «почти». Но он не мастак говорить, а Джафар не хочет ничего слушать. Он ободряюще хлопает по широкой ладони у себя на плече и уходит. Масруру кажется, что его пальцы окунули в ледяную воду.  
Золотой песок снова течет сквозь время, собирая солнечный свет в теплой глубине. Он льется и льется шуршащим потоком. Масрур разбивает стекло и высыпает песок на ладонь. Но холод все равно тонкими иголочками поднимается выше по руке. И когда на город опускаются сумерки, он достигает сердца. Масрур закрывает глаза и видит быструю тень, стремительным движением перескакивающую с крыши на крышу. Тень не издает ни звука. У нее нет запаха, нет имени, нет лица. Только горящий взгляд и желание убивать. Масрур видел, как убивает Джафар. Ледяная крошка в груди превращается в сотню ледяных лезвий.  
Луна опускается за горизонт, и Масрур выходит из гостиницы. Он идет искать свою тень.  
Джафар сидит на обломках стены на краю города. Масрур с трудом различает его фигуру среди изломов камней. Небо над ним низкое, яркое от звезд. Масруру кажется, что не надо никакой луны, чтобы видеть все до мельчайших деталей. Или же он просто он помнит все в деталях. Воздух пахнет известью, сухой землей, травой и кровью. Чужой кровью. Масруру все равно, чья она, лишь бы не его тени. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, и Джафар поворачивает голову. Тусклое лезвие на длинном шнуре устремляется к Масруру, но он быстрее. Тело само знает, что нужно делать. Каменная крошка хрустит под ногами, когда он отталкивается от земли. Масрур тоже умеет двигаться быстро и почти бесшумно. Он сшибает Джафара на землю. За стеной откос, покрытый травой и битым кирпичом.   
Земля и небо мелькают перед глазами. Острые края вонзаются в голые руки, плечи. Масрур крепко прижимает Джафара к себе, закрывает голову, чтобы не разбился. Костяшки пальцев горят, как в огне.  
Они останавливаются у подножия. Жесткие стебли травы тут же впиваются в порезы и ссадины. Масрур лежит на боку, обнимая Джафара. И скорее угадывает, чем чувствует его движение. Перехватывает кисть с зажатым клинком, выкручивает, не жалея. Переплетает пальцы и ощущает ответную железную хватку. Он наваливается всем телом, прижимая Джафара к земле. А тот рвется из объятий, молча, страшно; дышит рвано и хрипло. В какой-то момент запрокидывает голову, смотрит на Масрура бешено и кривит губы, беззвучно повторяя одно и то же слово.  
— Не убьешь, — горячечно шепчет Масрур ему в висок. — Не убьешь, — повторяет он, целуя покрытую испариной кожу. Крепче стискивает свою тень в объятиях, до боли, до темной пелены, сам задыхаясь. — Меня не убьешь. Не сумеешь.  
Перед глазами золотистый песок. Масруру кажется, что песчинки замерли на месте, остановив ход времени. Тело под ним бьется, стремясь освободиться. Теперь Масруру страшно поломать его, но страшнее отпустить. Наконец Джафар замирает, и он разжимает руки. Потом приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Тот лежит без движения, только подрагивают закрытые ресницы.  
— Не убью, — наконец тихо соглашается Джафар. И Масрур со вздохом опрокидывается на спину, так и не выпустив его руку.


End file.
